


Breakdown

by Lante02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Sectumsempra Scene | Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Duel in the Bathroom, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Duelling, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Draco Malfoy, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Türkçe | Turkish
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lante02/pseuds/Lante02
Summary: Mızmız Myrtle'ın tuvaletindeki o meşhur sahne... Fakat bu sefer bazı farklılıklar var.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My baby Remus Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+baby+Remus+Lupin).



Artık dayanamıyordum. Çıldırma noktasına gelmiştim. Bir Malfoy'un bu duruma gelebileceğini kim bilebilirdi? Korkuyordum. Başaramayacaktım, nasıl başarabilirdim ki? Vaktim daralmıştı ve başarısızlığımın sonu ölüm olacaktı. Aksini iddia etsem de henüz çok erkendi. Böyle bir tehlikeyle ilk defa ve üstelik tek başıma yüzleşiyordum. Bu çok ağırdı. Duvara yaslanıp yere çöktüm. Bunların hepsi çok fazlaydı. Gözlerim dolmuştu, buğulu gözlerle etrafı süzüyordum. Hayır, güçlü olmalıydım! Ayaklandım ve başımı kaldırdım, Bir Malfoy hiçbir şartta başını eğmezdi. 

Lavaboya yaklaşıp aynaya bir bakış attım. Kimi kandırıyordum ki? Kızarmış gözlerim ve asaletten uzak, dağılmış saçlarım zaten her şeyin kanıtı gibiydi. Başımda dolaşan Myrtle'ı umursamadan bir süre daha suratımın düştüğü hali seyrettim. Bunları hak etmemiştim. Gömleğimin kollarını sıyırdım. Kolumdaki işaret gözüme ilişince artık kendimi tutamıyordum. Yıkılma anını en derinden yaşadım. Her şey bana bağlıydı. Ailemin hayatı ve şerefi asamın ucunda sallanıyordu. Korkunç bir oyunun ortasındaydım. Bu görev bir onur olduğu kadar da bir lanetti. Annemin korkusunu işte şimdi daha iyi anlıyordum. Ama başarmak zorundaydım. Annem için, onun ve benim hayatım için... Babamın tekrar saygın olabilmesi için, tekrar önemli bir büyücü sayılması için...

Derin bir nefes aldım. Peki ya başaramazsam? Bana bir görev verilmiş ama nasıl yapacağımdan ve sonuçlarından bahsedilmemişti. Ama ben başında da emindim, bunun cezasını hayatımla ödeyecektim. Gelen haberle ise her şey kesinleşmişti. Bu görev başarısız olup ölümle cezalandırılmam için verilmişti. Ölmek istemiyordum fakat hayatım incecik bir ipliğe bağlıydı. Seçilmiştim ama ne için? Belli ki hiçbir şey için. Şimdi anlıyordum, büyük bir onur saydığım bu görev aslında Karanlık Lord'un bizi cezalandırma şekliydi. Karanlık tarafta küçük hatalar bile affedilmezdi. Başarısızlığın ise sonuçları ağırdı. Tüm bunlara rağmen niye taraf seçiyorduk? Neden düşüncelerimiz için ölümüne savaşmalı ve bir ev cini gibi hizmet etmeliydik? Belki de bunları sorgulamamalıydım, en başından beri bana öğretilen buydu.

Yine de içimden attığım çığlıklar dışarı çıkmak için yalvarıyordu. Ruhum bir ruh emiciyle çarpışmış gibi boş ve halsizdi. Ayaklarım titriyor ve duruşumu zorlaştırıyorlardı. Lavaboya tutundum. Boğazımdan bir hıçkırık koptu. Artık gözyaşlarımı tutamıyordum bile. "Yapma." Mızmız Myrtle'ın sesi ilk defa bu kadar yumuşak geliyordu bana. Kafam o kadar doluydu ki aptal hayalete odaklanamıyordum bile. Zaten odaklanmak gibi bir isteğim de yoktu, beni rahat bıraksa ve sessizce kendi köşesine çekilse olmuyor muydu? "Yapma... Sorun nedir, söyle bana... Sana yardım edebilirim..." Artık titremeye başlamıştım. Cidden bana yardım edebilmesinin mümkün olduğunu mu düşünüyordu? "Kimse bana yardım edemez." Sesimi bile tanıyamıyordum. O güçlü ve asil çocuk acizin teki olmuştu. "Yapamıyorum... Olmuyor, yürümeyecek... ve eğer kısa sürede yapmazsam beni öldüreceğini söylüyor..." Bunları söylememeliydim fakat ağzım emirlerime uymuyordu. Yavaş yavaş deliriyordum. Babam olsaydı, böyle davranmazdı. Ona yakışır bir oğul değildim. Gerçi bunların hepsine de o yol açmamış mıydı? 

İşte bir Malfoy'un yıkılma anı gelmişti. Bir bebek gibi ağladığım zaman bundan utanç bile duyamıyordum. Üstüne bir ev yıkılmış küçük bir çocuktum o an. Yıkıntıların arasından gün ışığına ulaşmaya çalışıyordum. Musluğu açtım ve kafamı suyun altına soktum. Her şey neden bu kadar zordu? Bir süre pozisyonumu koruduktan sonra kafamı suyun altından çıkardım ve suyu kapattım. Burnumu çekerken tekrardan kendime bakmak için kafamı kaldırdım. Yıpranmış yüzümü ve dağılan saçlarımı incelerken kendimi nasıl düzeltmem gerektiğini düşünüyordum. Bir anda gözüm omzumun kenarından gözüken kişiye takıldı. Bu aptal burada ne arıyordu?

Asamı çektim ve hışımla arkamı döndüm. Başkalarının işlerine karışılmaması gerektiğini ne zaman öğrenecekti? Asamı çektiğimi gören Potter da asasını çekmişti. Iskalayacağımı bilerek bir lanet gönderdim. Yaralı Kafa büyüyü kolayca atlatmıştı.

"Immobulus!" Potter'ın cevabı gecikmedi. Hala çocuğun tekiydi. Sinirlerimi bozuyordu. O aptal burnunu her yere sokması gerekiyordu sanki. Ah cesur Harry Potter, bir sene daha kahraman olmazsa içi rahat etmezdi. "Protego!" An yaşamama bile izin vermiyordu. "Reducto!" Potter büyüden kaçmak için kendini yere attı ve bir lanet gönderdi: "Locomotor Mortis!"

Büyüyü savuştururken gözlerimi devirdim. "Cidden mi Potter, bacak bağlama laneti mi? Profesör gözetimi olmayan bir düelloda bile çocuk gibisin. Incendio!" Sinir katsayım yükseliyordu ve Potter hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. "Ah Malfoy, demin bebek gibi ağlamıyor muydun sen?" Burnunu olmadık işlere sokup bir de üstüne nasıl laf söyleyebiliyordu? Sinirden köpürüyordum. Sinirden bir Cruciatus laneti gönderebilirdim bile.

Asamı kaldırıp bir lanet gönderecekken Potter'dan bir ses yükseldi. "Bekle!" Anlık şaşkınlığımdan yararlanıp silahsızlandırma büyüsüyle asamı elimden uçurmuştu. Hışımla ona baktım. Amacını anlayamıyordum. "Ne istiyorsun Potter? Neden buradasın? Beni yalnız bırak." Potter hafif bir tebessümle yüzüme baktı. "Sana yardım edebilirim." 

Histerik bir kahkaha attım. Komik olduğunu mu sanıyordu, ya da böyle aptal çatışmalara vaktim olduğunu? Geriye doğru adımlayıp fırlayan asamı yerden aldım. "Saçma şakalarına katlanabileceğim bir anda değiliz Potter. Ya defolup gidersin ya da seni ben gönderirim. Confringo!" Potter ,muhtemelen beklemiyordu, beceriksiz bir Protego ile karşılık verdi. Gülümsedim. "Penecratium!" Şaşırmış suratına bakarken karşılık vermesi için bir süre vermeden bir büyü daha yolladım "Incarcerous." Sonunda onu köşeye sıkıştırmıştım. O güçlü çok bilmiş halinden eser kalmamıştı. 

Nefes alamadığını belli edercesine yüzü kızarmıştı. Ama o, nedensiz bir şekilde hala konuşmaya çalışıyordu. "Draco, lütfen-" öksürükleri ne kadar ona engel olsa da o, tüm gücüyle konuşmaya devam etti. "Ben sadece sana-" Sanırım bu görüntüye daha fazla dayanamayacaktım. Aslında mutlu olmalıydım. Sonuçta her gün önümde bana yalvaran Potter ile karşılaşma şerefine erişemezdim. Bunun beni zevkten dört köşe etmesi gerekirdi. Ama nedendir ki bilinmez içimde tuhaf bir his vardı. Henüz adlandıramadığım bu his bana ağır bir huzursuzluk veriyordu. Onu çözdüm. Belki ileride onu çözdüğüme çok pişman olacaktım, bilemiyorum. Ama o an hislerime güvendim ve Yaralı Kafa'nın öksürükler içinde yere yığılmasına izin verdim.

"Defol, Potter." Arkamı döndüm ve tuvaletin çıkışına doğru yürüdüm. Bu olaydan kimsenin haberi olmayacaktı. Kapının kolunu tuttuğum an arkamdan bir ses geldi. "Draco, ciddiyim. Bana izin verirsen sana yardım edebilirim." Bu kadarı da fazlaydı. Beş dakika önce üzerine lanetler attığı ve dalga geçtiği kişiye şimdi yardım edeceğini söylüyordu. " Potter, şu ana kadar saçma olan çok söz sarf ettin. Ama sanırım kurduğun en saçma cümle buydu." 

"Bak, ne düşündüğünü farkındayım. Ama ne yaptığını biliyorum. Seni kurtarabilirim." Tamam, şimdi ise yalan söylüyordu. Kapının kolunu bıraktım ve ona yaklaştım. "Hayır bilmiyorsun." Dedim gözlerimi devirerek. "Tamam, belki bilmiyorum. Ama tahmin edebilirim. Tehlikeli bir iş olduğunu biliyorum. Kimin hizmeti için yaptığını da biliyorum. Lütfen kendine bunu yapma. Ben, artık izlemeye dayanamıyorum!"

"Daha demin benimle ağlayan bebek diye dalga geçiyordun Potter. Şimdi sana inanmamı mı bekliyorsun?" Potter iç geçirdi. "Bak, üzgünüm tamam mı? Ama ilk laf atan sendin. Neredeyse altı yıl oldu Draco, altı yıldır tanışıyoruz ve senin artık altta kalmayacağımı anlamış olman gerek." Başımı sallayarak onay verdim. Artık karşı çıkacak bir sebebim kalmamış gibiydi. Tek seferlik olacağına kendimi inandırarak konuşmasına izin verdim. "Tamam, konuş." Gözlerinden geçen mutluluk beni afallattı. Bu çocuğu asla anlamıyordum. Sırf onunla konuştuğum için bu kadar sevinmesi... Ne o kendisi gibi davranıyordu ne de ben. Biz bu değildik. Ayağa kalktı ve bana doğru bir adım attı. Asamı kaldırdım ve boynuna doğrulttum. "Fazla yaklaşmadan."

"Onun istediği hiçbir şeyi yapmak zorunda değilsin. Bak görevinin ne olduğunu bilmiyorum belki evet, ama seni kurtarabilirim. Bana güvenebilirsin. Biliyorum onca yıldan sonra dediklerim saçma geliyor. Ama artık biz büyüdük ve işler değişti. Çocukça kavgalarımız için artık hem yaşımız hem de etrafımızda yaşanan olayların ciddiyeti büyük." Tamam biraz haklı olabilirdi fakat hala yeterince inandırıcı değildi. "Sana bir fırsat sunuyorum Draco, bu kaostan kurtulman ve en azından bir süre daha güvende olman için bir fırsat. Lütfen bunu değerlendir. Sene başından beri seni izliyorum ve mutlu değilsin, farkındayım."

Yüzme sarkastik bir gülümseme yerleştirdim. "Yani sene başından beri bana sapıklık yapıyordun Potter, senden beklemezdim." Oflayarak nefesini dışarı verdi ve gözlerini devirdi. " Odaklanman gereken yere odaklanmıyorsun Malfoy, sana hiç seçim hakkı verilmedi. İşte şimdi ben veriyorum. Onun için çalışmak zorunda değilsin, sana yardım etmeye çalışıyorum."

"Senin yardımını istemiyorum! Anlamıyor musun, bunu yapmak zorundayım! Ben seçildim seni aptal. Ve başarısız olmayacağım." Sınırları aşıyordu, daha kötüsü duvarlarımı yıkmaya çalışıyordu. Buna izin veremezdim. Ne kadar ilerlediğimi bilmiyordu. Ne tür zorluklarla karşılaştığımı bilmiyordu. Bu benim sorumluluğumdu, ne kadar imkansız da olsa. "Buna kendin inanıyor musun peki, seçildiğine yani? Çünkü ben tüm bunların babanın intikamı olduğuna inanıyorum. O hala Azkaban'da değil mi? Voldemort'un onu çıkaracak gücü yok muydu sanıyorsun? Her şey gözünün önünde Draco ve sen hala inanmayı reddediyorsun."

Bildiğim şeyleri sıralıyordu sadece. Beni salak falan sanıyor olmalıydı herhalde. Bunların hepsinin farkındaydım ben. Belki de sesli şekilde söylenmesine hazır değildim ama farkındaydım işte. "Her şey o kadar kolay değil. Bunu neden yaptığımı tahmin edemiyor musun gerçekten? Yapmak zorundayım, yoksa beni öldürecek. Daha kötüsü ailemi bile öldürebilir. Ve sen bana her şeyi bırakmamı mı söylüyorsun?" Dolu gözlerimle gözlerinin içine baktım. Bana yardım edemezdi. Ya incinecektim ya da incitecektim. Bu durumda canımın acımamasını tercih ederdim. 

Elini kaldırdı ve asamı tutan elimin üzerine koydu. "Sana zarar gelmesine asla izin vermem Draco. Seni kurtaramayacak olsam sana böyle bir teklifle gelmezdim. Bize katılmanı istiyorum. Böylece seni koruyabilirm." Dalga geçiyor olmalıydı. Gerçekten bana yoldaşlığa katılmamı söylemek için mi bu kadar uğraşmıştı. Sırf Dumbledore kurdu diye güçlü olduklarını falan mı düşünüyordu. Hiç şansları yoktu. "Sırf beni kendi tarafına çekmek için bu zahmete girdiğini bilmeliydim Potter. Ama emin ol ne senin ne de Dumbledore ve küçük arkadaşlarının Karanlık Lord'un karşısında hiçbir şansı yok. Dumbledore sandığın kadar güçlü bile değil. Beni koruyacağına gerçekten inanmamı mı bekliyorsun seni aptal? Bunu neden yapasın ki? Benimle oynayamazsın Potter!" Elimi elinden kurtardım asamı çenesine dayadım. Beyinsiz bir doksi değildim ben. Beni kendi emelleri için kandıramazdı. Fakat şimdi o da sinirlenmiş görünüyordu. 

"Çünkü seni seviyorum gerizekalı! Yoksa kılımı kıpırdatır mıyım sanıyorsun?" Sinirle beni ittirdi. Ne demişti o? Beni mi seviyordu? " Başka yolun kalmadı sanırım, çünkü başvurduğun yöntem korkunç saçma. Sen mi beni seveceksin? Bulanıkları bile benden çok seversin sen. Özellikle de Granger adındakiler..." İşte şimdi cidden sinirlenmişti. Kaşları iyice çatılmış, boynundaki damarları ortaya çıkmıştı. "Onun hakkında, doğru konuş ahmak! Levicorpus!" Aniden gelen lanetle asam elimden kaydı ve yeri boyladı. Asam aksine ben olabildiğim kadar havadaydım. "Senin gibi bir aptala aşık olmayı ben seçmedim zaten. Ama ne sevgimle ne de arkadaşlarımla dalga geçmene izin veririm Malfoy. Şimdi, bize katılacaksın çünkü senin içini biliyorum ben. Sana koruma sağlayacağım. Belki ben bu savaşta öleceğim ama sen yaşayacaksın. Aksine asla izin vermeyeceğim. Sevdiğim herkesi kaybediyorum Draco ve sen, kaybettiklerimden olmayacaksın." 

Etkileyici konuşuyordu. Doğru söylediğine inanmıştım. Ne kadar bu konuşmayı ayaımdan tavana asılı şekilde yapsak da ikna olmuştum. "Beni indir." Yüzünde bir anda muzip bir gülümseme oluşmuştu. "Ah Malfoy, biraz kibar olsan sorun olacağını sanmıyorum." Bu çocuk gerçekten aptaldı. "Beni. İndir... Lütfen." Kahkahalarının arasından "Liberacorpus" diye mırıldandı. Belli ki artık mutluydu. Muhtemelen baş aşağı havada süzülmem ve ardından suratımın üstüne düşmem onu eğlendirmişti. "Her şey o kadar kolay değil. Anlamıyorsun." Başını iki yana sallayarak yanıma eğildi ve yüzündeki anlayışlı gülümsemeyle ellerimi tuttu. "Başaracağız. Ama birlikte. Sana söz veriyorum. Ne sana ne de ailene zarar gelmesine izin vereceğim. Senin mutluluğun benim her şeyim. Bunu anlamanı istiyorum. Dumbledore'a güveniyorum, Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'na güveniyorum." Ellerimi bıraktı ve bu sefer ellerini yanaklarıma koydu. Beni etkiliyordu, nedenini bilmiyordum ama beni fena halde etkiliyordu. Şu ana kadar aramızda diğer büyücülerle aramda olmayan bir çekim olduğunu biliyordum. O bunu aşk diye adlandırıyordu fakat ben emin değildim.

"Bana karşı var olduğuna saçma bir şekilde inandığın hisler kaybolsa bile yanımda olacak mısın?" Bunu bilmeliydim. Annemin hiçbir suçu yoktu ve onu güvenceye almalıydım. Bunca amandır savaştan uzak durmuştu ve sadece beni korumak için bunca şeye katlanıyordu. Harry bana gülümseyerek cevap verdi: "Seni sevmekten asla vazgeçmeyeceğim Draco ama eğer öğrenmek istediğin buysa, evet sana karşı olan tüm hislerim bitse bile yanında olacağım. Hatta bunun için Bozulmaz Yemin bile ederim." Bana ilk defa bu kadar güzel yaklaşıyordu. Bunca senenin ardından bu şekilde bitebileceğini hiç düşünmemiştim.

"Peki sen Draco, hislerime karşılık veriyor musun?" Ani sorusu karşısında afalladım. Sınırlarımı zorlamayı acilen bırakmalıydı. Gözlerimin içine bakan zümrüt yeşili gözleri parlıyordu. Çok farklıydı, yani tavırları. "Bilmiyorum Harry, bunu keşfetmek için yeterince zamanım olmadı." Sevimli bir kahkaha attı. Saçlarını karıştırdı ve ellerini arkamdaki duvara yasladı. "Bence altı yıl yeterli bir süre." Bana biraz daha yaklaştı ve kulağıma eğildi. "Belki bu keşfetmene yardımcı olur." Ben neyden bahsettiğini anlamaya çalışırken yavaşça dudaklarını benimkilerle birleştirdi.

Ve itiraf etmeliyim ki, şu ana kadar yaşadığım en güzel öpüşmeydi.


End file.
